


100 Tales: Short X-Rateds

by Ryan_Writes



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Writes/pseuds/Ryan_Writes
Summary: These are some of the short-short X-Rated "100 Tales" I've done





	100 Tales: Short X-Rateds

**100 Tales: Clouds**

Hannibal Heyes was cloud-watching. He was in his favorite cloud watching position -- on his back, with a Kid-shaped silhouette blocking the clouds right above him. He leaned back and watched the clouds race across the sky.

 

"Kid, you ever notice the different kinds of clouds? Some of them are little and fluffy, and some are big and black?"

"Mmm." The Kid's face had a distracted expression. His gaze was focused on the horizon.

"That one right behind you kinda looks ---"

"Heyes?"

"Mmm."

"What did I say about your mouth when I'm fucking you?"

"Shutting up now, Kid."

 

**100 Tales: Wind** :

The wind rattled through the old barn. Hannibal Heyes glanced up as the door flew open, banging back against the outer wall.

"Your turn, Kid."

Kid Curry sighed. He got to his feet like an old man, and shuffled over to pull the door closed. Heyes had lost count of the number of times the wind had yanked the damn thing back open. No matter what they rigged up, it eventually worked loose.

The only reason they bothered was that the banging was so blasted annoying. The barn didn't actually keep out the wind, not with half the roof missing and one whole side collapsed into a bird's nest of planks. They had one wall, though, and a small overhang of roof that kept some of the wind and rain off them. They'd put the tarp over one of the old stalls, and tethered the horses to the posts. With the horses between them and the missing section, it was almost warm.

The Kid poked half-heartedly at their hatful of fire. They'd been afraid to make a larger fire because of the antiquity of the barn's timber. Heyes thought a stray cinder might touch off a near-explosive combustion. They'd had enough heat to make a pot of coffee, and then heat up some beans for dinner. Not enough to really warm their corner of the place.

Neither of them would be sleeping much tonight, even if the rain stopped dripping through the hole in the roof. The damned wind went through like a freight train, shaking the timbers, rattling the shingles, and making dust devils in what was left of the straw in the corners of the barn. The Kid shook out their bedrolls. They spread one out and sprawled next to the fire, then used the other as a quilt.

"You know," Heyes mused, watching the fire through heavy eyelids. "Scientific evidence says that this sort of thing works better when both people are naked."


End file.
